


Denial

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: It's up to Thor to punish Loki - and he knows exactly how to make it hurt





	

Well.... I'm still on hiatus with SaS, but I was missing Thor and Loki...

 

Also I got a new dungeon kit model and it seemed a shame not to use it.

 

Immediately :)

 

 

 

 

 

Hehehehe x

 

 


End file.
